


The lesson

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Carmilla, Alpha|Omega, BDSM, Bitting, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluffy?, Girlpenis, Hollstein Smut, Impregnation?, Omega!Laura, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, babygirl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Carmilla came home late, from a long night with Mattie. But before she can reach her door, she sees Laura and Danny hug each other. Carmilla have an urge to teach Laura a lesson about touching other Alphas.
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The lesson

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Will you hate it? Love it? Let me know. I guess

It was a rough and long night for Carmilla Karnstein. Her and her sister, Matska Belmonde (Mattie), went out to take care of some “business”. Plus she needed the blood. She was running short. All she wanted to do now was go back home; just wanted to curl up with her omega. Laura Hollis.

They have been in a relationship, since the end of freshman year of college. Their relationship wasn’t always rainbows and unicorns. The hated each other. But there was sharing the past, saving, dancing, CRUSHING, sacrifices, kissing, and other “things”. Now they are mates. Ever since Carmilla put her knot and marked her.

Carmilla was coming up her street when she stopped mid-way. She sees her front door open, she got curious but also worried. Laura was still home. She put her blood down and waited in the darkness, eyes flaring red, and waited to strict whoever it was, if they hurted Laura.

To her surprise, she saw the red giant, Danny, talking with Laura. She let out a sigh of relief. Her and Danny have been on talking terms now, but mostly saying hi, bye, how are you, you know that type of nature. But than she hugged Laura. Carmilla got mad and her inner self is ready to punish someone. And that someone was Laura.

“ Du must mich veräppeln” she say. Carmilla always tell Laura to never hug other Alphas unless she is around her to witness the hug. Sometime alphas be wanting to be with her. Especially when she is in heat. One time an alpha was trying to get to Laura, let just say there was blood everywhere.

Carmilla see Danny walking, and in the other direction than where she was standing at.

Carmilla waits until she knows Laura is upstairs. She picks the blood up and walked to the front door. Once she is sure, she all but runs upstairs. In none human-speed. She wants to startle Laura. To let her know that she is mad and that she can SMELL Danny on her.

So what does this women do? Kick the door open.

“Carmilla?!? Is that you” Laura said from their bedroom, she even sounded startles mostly scared.

“Come here cupcake” even her voice sounds irritated.

Laura comes from the bedroom, for a quick second she relaxed, she sees Carmilla standing there like she wanted to hurt possibly kill someone. Laura’s face turned to a concerned expression. The only time the Alpha is like this, for protecting, in her rut, or just when someone interrupt their privacy. 

“Carm? Baby what’s wrong?”

Carmilla doesn’t answer. She sprints over to Laura and pin her to the nearest wall, with her hands above her head. Laura is taken by surprise.is carmilla in her rut?, she thinks, what has got—, before she can finish her thought, she remembers Danny was here not to long ago, and hugged her. Shit! She can smell her on me.

Carmilla can see that Laura picked up the pieces about why she is pinned to the wall.

“ Baby, I understand why I’m pinned to the wall and I’m sorry, but can you loosen your grip?”

“ Laura how many times do I have to tell you? Stop hugging other alphas when I am not around. But since this is the third time you did this, I have to punish you.” She grips tighter.

“P-punish?” She whimpers

Carmilla lifts Laura up, which made her squeak, and put her over her left shoulder.

“ Carmilla!! Where are we going?!?” Laura is trying to get out of her hold but knows damn well that carmilla is stronger than her. Her alpha is strong, yes, but she is still a vampire, she is stronger than any alpha.

“ Down in the basement with my equipment, you know, the cage. The one I had to keep you in for not following directions last year at the frat boys party, remember?”

It was summer time that Carmilla and Laura had went to. But Laura wouldn’t stop playing around with Carmilla. Every once in a while she say; stop Laura. Carmilla didn’t want to be there in the first place. Laura was possibly drunk so she didn’t stop. So Carmilla wanted Laura understand that she didn’t want to be there and that Laura wouldn’t stop bothering her. The omega in Laura loved what Carmilla did.

“Woah there lady killer!!! We don’t have to do that. Carmilla I was going in heat that time. Please don’t put me in the cage, my omega is going to react to it. Baby please.” Laura pleaded.

“Cupcake-“ she places her on the bed that is down there as well.. “ You know your pleases won’t get you out. Not even this one.”

Carmilla went to get what she needed. She got black handcuffs and a choker with chains on it. She didn’t really mean to chain Laura up when she was in the cage. But today seem like this kind of thing. She walked back to Laura, in a quick second she is left in her panties and bra. Black my favorite she thinks. Laura was still in shock about the cage. Her omega feeds on domination, especially coming from Carmilla.

Carmilla put the cuffs on Laura’s wrists and the neck chain on her as well. After she was done securing it in place, she doubled check to make sure it didn’t hurt Laura. Didn’t want to hurt the girl. Not yet anyway. She put the keys in her back pocket.

“ Come on love, is not that long, unless you don’t come on”

Laura got up and walked over to the cage. It was a size of a human shaped like a bird cage. Carmilla unlocked the cage and helped Laura get in. Once she was sitting on her thighs and ankles ( thank god for yoga, she would of been hurting) correctly, Carmilla closed the cage and locked it. After she made sure, she put the keys back in her pocket. Turned around and went to her leather chair and sat down.

“ Laura, babygirl? I’m going to tell you your punishment. You have ten minutes in there, then your going to put that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock. When I’m satisfied I’m going to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t touch or look at another alpha, other than me. Understand?”

“Yes”

“Yes? You’re going approach me with respect, babygirl”

“I’m sorry daddy”

“Better. Now do you understand?”

“Yes daddy”

Carmilla can tell Laura was getting turned on.if it wasn’t for the wet spot on her panties. And plus she can smell her arousal. It was her favorite scent in the world. Blood can’t even compare to the smell of Laura.

“Now repeat what I just told you”

“I have ten minutes in here, I suck your dick until you are satisfied, and then you fuck me hard so the only thing I can think about is you and you only.”

“Good girl. You have seven minutes. You want to tell me what Clifford was doing here? You know I can smell her right? All over you”

Laura can see that Carmilla’s eyes are glowing a yellow looking color. Heat start pulling down to her crotch. Her alpha is ready to play.

“ she just wanted to talk to me about what’s been going on since I haven’t talked to them in a long time, daddy”

When she say “them” she’s talking about the dimwit squad. Which Carmilla is keep referring them to. There’s Lafontain, an alpha (which she don’t get how), Perry omega, Kirsh a beta, Melanie or Mel an alpha, and her brother William also an alpha. Carmilla don’t hate them but just don’t love them.

“Hmm interesting, three minutes remaining beautiful.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Are you hard?” Laura omega is out. And Carmilla can tell. She smirks.

She can feel her cock pulsing threw her pants, and having Laura sit in front of her like that isn’t helping at all.

“Yes I am”

Laura bits her bottom lip and looked down. Her inner self is screaming to be touch and claimed by Carmilla. She wants to be punish. She hears leather moving which can mean that Carmilla just got up. When she looked back up she was met with lust in carmilla’s eyes. Laura reaches for the cage bars, her eyes are even glowing with lust, her omega wants her Alpha now. Laura reaches for the bars with both hands and tug her self close.

“Daddy, please, oh dear lord.......please! I want you, I want your cock, treat me like the bad girl I’ve been”

“Hmm, there goes my omega”

Laura is squirming in the cage. It feels like she is on her own heat. But every time Carmilla is like this she feel taken, claimed, and no one can have her but her alpha, her soulmate, hers. Carmilla takes the key out of her pocket and unlocked the cage. The cage door open. She stands in front of Laura, and takes the chain around her neck and tug. Laura’s brown furrowed, and she whimpers, Carmilla doesn’t realize, but Laura’s hands are at her bulge giving it a firm rub. She tilts her head back and enjoys it for now. Laura goes to the zipper of her pants and unbutton and unzips them.and fish her hand down her boxers. Carmilla let out a moan of the feeling of the omega’s soft warm hands stroking her cock. Laura tried her best to pull the pants and boxer of her lover, so the hard length Is free. Once it is out she uses both hands to rub it and rotate in different directions.

“Daddy, I need you in my mouth, please”

Carmilla takes the key for her cuffs and unlock them, and for the chain around her neck.

“Get down baby, I want to see what your going to do with that mouth”

Laura gets down, she pushes Carmilla so she can sit on the leather chair. Laura gets on her knees. She rubs the cock, then places the tip in her mouth and suck. She trails her tongue down the vein all the way back up to the tip. She can tell when Carmilla is getting upset from the teasing she is doing. Before she can say anything she feels her cock going down Laura’s throat. There was chocking sounds in the air also with groans, and moans. Laura then bobs her head up and down the length. Carmilla puts one hand on Laura’s head, she pushes down once in a while. Laura looks up at Carmilla and can see that she is enjoying herself. Must be on a right path, she thinks. Carmilla can feel her knot coming but she wanted to come in that mouth on her cock, before the knot arrived. So she pushed Laura’s head away. A whine came from Laura and a groan came from Carmilla.

“Lay down on the bed”

Laura gets up to walk to the bed, but before she can turn around her arm is grabbed by Carmilla, pulling her closer. Confused she searches Carmilla eyes, but she can tell what she wants. So she surges forward and kisses her alpha. Carmilla push her tongue in Laura’s mouth, which causes her to moan. When they pull back, carmilla let her go. She than turn and walked to the bed. She lays down and waits for Carmilla. Carmilla get on top of Laura and starts kissing down her neck. Carmilla takes Laura’s panties off and flings it somewhere behind her. Carmilla doesn’t take her time, she lines her cock with the women beneath her and push all the way in. Laura screams in pleasure and arches her back. Even though she don’t need a warm up it was to much, Carmilla was way to big. But she can’t argue it’s part of her punishment. Carmilla starts off a steady Rythm, then started to go rougher and faster.

“Oh.....my god! D-daddy, pl-ease, harder!!”

Carmilla started to slam into Laura. She rested her head on Laura’s shoulder, breathing hard and groaning. Sweat started to build up on both of them. She lifted her head to Laura’s ear she started nibbling on it the grunted the word; MINE, in her ear. She sealed the deal by planting her teeth in her neck. She was on the urge to come but she wanted Laura to come first. She brought her one hand down and started rubbing her clit while the other steady on Laura’s hips.

Laura was going to cum she only had the strength to say; daddy I’m coming. She lifted Carmilla shirt so she can rack her nails down her back. Carmilla pushed her clock hard into Laura’s from the marks.

“Cum for me”

From all the intense fucking she came, hard, but she wanted something else. She didn’t just want carmilla’s knot she wanted her cum as well.

“D-daddy......cum inside me please, I.......want both....your cum and knot inside me”

Carmilla did nothing but give it to her. She wanted Laura to understand that she ONLY take her cum and knot.

“Who do you belong to?” She growled

“Y....you d-daddy. Only you” Laura whimper

Carmilla felt herself losing it. Moments later her knot and cum came spilling out of her. At the same time. Laura was moaning and whimpering from the warm feeling of how she got connected with Carmilla.

After 30 minutes of staying connected, Carmilla pulled out, with Laura whimpering through the way. Carmilla picked up a weak Laura. Her leg easily wrapped around Carmilla plus her arms. Once they reached their bedroom, Carmilla gently laid Laura on the bed. Climbing behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Laura snuggles closer to her.

“I’m sorry Carm, that I hugged Danny. I didn’t see it coming”

“It’s okay love, you learned your lesson, I’ll talk to Danny” she kissed Laura neck

“No violence”

“No promises”

They both laughed. Laura shifted so she was facing her mate. She kissed her.

“I love you. And yes I’m yours. All yours.”

“I love you too” than they fell asleep in each other’s arms. They both started to purr.

Laura Hollis is mine forever. No one can have her. I will take care of her and our pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh..sorry didn’t know how to end it.


End file.
